


To All The Games I've Played Before

by anxiousbutcaffeinated



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Gen, I literally don't know what to tag this, No one actually gets hurt, but andrew will cut a bitch for cookies, not really - Freeform, theres baked goods involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbutcaffeinated/pseuds/anxiousbutcaffeinated
Summary: Lara Jean baked her boyfriend cookies because she loves him. His teammates love her baking, but she'll only hand them over if they ask nicely. That's not really Andrew's vibe.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	To All The Games I've Played Before

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm gonna start off saying I know this is stupid. I mean, I don't even know what this is. BUT, it is something I wrote and finished, so I feel like posting it will help me get over my inability to finish and post things. I think it was one am when I wrote this, but I mean, think about it. Andrew has a sugar addiction, Lara Jean is a stress baker, its a match made in heaven. 
> 
> Also the title is really dumb, but again, it was one am and I can't think of anything else to call it

* * *

Peter walked out of the Foxhole court, gym bag over one shoulder as he joked around with his teammates. Well, some of them. He’d gotten pretty close with Matt, some of the other freshmen, but it was really hard to get in with the rest of the team. They’d gone through hell and back together, they weren’t really open to newbies. It’s been almost three months of being at school, the season was just starting to really take off, and still sometimes it was like trying to talk to a brick wall with some of them.

“Hey Kavinsky, is there someone sitting on your car?” Matt was looking past him, facing the parking lot. Peter turned quickly, wondering who it could be.

There, sitting on the tailgate of his jeep, was Lara Jean Covey. She was looking down at her phone, feet swinging back and forth in the air as she waited. He couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face, he hadn’t been able to see her in person since school started. No amount of phone calls or facetimes could make up for having her right in front of him. 

He jogged over, still not catching her attention until he was almost right in front of her.    
“Hey Covey.” Her head snapped up, smile growing immediately. It would be embarrassing, how excited they both got when they saw each other, but neither of them really cared. “You lost? You’re a long way from UVA.”

She reached out to grab his hand, pulling him closer. “Well, I heard that this weekend was a pretty important game. So I thought I would come and surprise you?”

Peter laughed, leaning in and kissing her right there and then. “I love you Lara Jean.”

She blushed, looking up at him through her lashes. “Is that because I surprised you, or because you know I brought cookies?” She reached behind her to a bag Peter hadn’t seen, pulling out an incredibly large tupperware container of Lara Jean’s super secret chocolate chip cookies. Peter would lie and say his mouth didn’t start watering just looking at them if anyone asked, but those were some damn good cookies.

“What are those?”

Peter turned around, seeing Andrew standing way too close to him. Within stabbing range close, which he had avoided for most of the semester so far. Peter hadn’t told Lara Jean about his possibly murderous teammates, he didn’t want to worry her, but now he was regretting that decision. She just smiled, waving at him like he wasn’t incredibly dangerous. “My super secret recipe for double chocolate chip cookies, I made an extra big batch before I came down.”

Andrew stared at Lara Jean, face impossibly blank like always, then he just held out his hand, expecting her to hand one over. Lara Jean looked incredibly confused, looking to Peter as if he could translate what was happening. Peter sighed, knowing the jig was up. “If you hand over a cookie slowly he probably won’t stab us.”

Lara Jean raised her eyebrows, looking from Peter to Andrew and back and forth while she tried to wrap her head around it. Then she hugged the tupperware container to her chest, turning to glare at Andrew. “No. Only people who ask nicely and don’t threaten my boyfriend get cookies.” Andrew didn’t move, returning her glare times ten now, but Lara Jean didn’t waver. Peter was really afraid he was going to have to step between them and possibly take a knife for her. Before he had to, Andrew turned away, walking to his car and slamming the door. Lara Jean smiled, looking incredibly proud as she turned back to Peter.

“Can I have a cookie?” Matt walked right up to them, holding out a hand to shake Lara Jean’s. “I’m Matt, it’s nice to finally meet the girl Kavinsky’s been mooning over.” The moment passed, and returned back to normal. Everyone loved LJ, and they had an amazing weekend before she had to leave back for school. The situation with Andrew was all but forgotten.

* * *

Peter walked into the team lounge to see his girlfriend and Andrew glaring at each other again, a container of homemade brownies clutched to her chest. “Lara Jean? When did you get here?”

She didn’t look away from Andrew, clearly intent on winning their weird staring/glaring contest. “Kitty was sick so I went home to check on her, Palmetto’s only a couple hours out of the way and I missed you.”

“And you’re glaring at our goalie because???”

“Because he didn’t ask nicely so he doesn’t get any of your brownies.”

There was a game tonight and they had to be on the court warming up in less than an hour, but he could spare a little time for her. So he reached and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room. She never broke eye contact until the door shut between then, huffing and turning to hug Peter’s side. Peter sighed, wrapping an arm around her and walking towards the exit for some fresh air. “Can you please stop antagonizing him, you’re scaring the shit out of me?”

“I’ll stop when he stops.”

Peter knew just how stubborn she could be, so he just let it drop… for now. Instead, he took advantage of his time with her before the game started, getting an amazing good luck kiss and one of her famous brownies. Hell yeah they won that night.

* * *

This went on for most of the year, Andrew refusing to ask “nicely” and Lara Jean being stubborn as hell. Peter, along with the rest of the team to be honest, was surprised that this hadn’t broken into blood shed yet. Only Neil knew why it hadn’t actually come to blows, yet; if Andrew hurt Lara Jean she’d never bake him anything.

The whole… could it be called a rivalry?... came to a head in the spring of Peter’s freshman year. This time it wasn’t a surprise that Lara Jean was coming down, but what was a surprise was that Andrew Minyard was sitting in his dorm room when they walked in. Neil was standing by the window, smirk on his face as he watched them come in. “What are you doing here?”

Andrew stood up from the couch, walking towards them until he was face to face with Lara Jean. The height difference between the two would be funny if Peter wasn’t shitting his pants. Lara Jean stared at him, clearly waiting for him to ask nicely; why did his girlfriend have to be so stubborn.

Andrew groaned, turning to glare at Neil who was seconds away from laughing before looking at LJ again. “Can I-” His voice cut off and he cleared his throat, sounding even more angry as he tried again. “Can I have a cookie.” He didn’t ask, more of told her, but Lara Jean thought that counter.

“Of course.” She reached into her bag and pulled out the large tupperware she’d brought with her. “They’re peanut butter chocolate chip.” Andrew was pissed, but Lara Jean had a satisfied smirk as she snatched one and fled the room. Neil now was quietly laughing, following after his boyfriend out the door.

Peter collapsed onto the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes. “One of these days you’re going to be the end of me Lara Jean Covey.”

She just laughed, joining him on the couch and snuggling into him. “You’d be bored without me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, yeah. I wrote that. And posted it. Tada!
> 
> I might just regret posting this and take it down later, who knows.


End file.
